


Спасительная ложь

by Cara2003



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drug Addict Sherlock, Drug Addiction, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-08
Updated: 2013-06-08
Packaged: 2017-12-14 08:49:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/834993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cara2003/pseuds/Cara2003
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ему приходится лгать</p>
            </blockquote>





	Спасительная ложь

**Author's Note:**

  * For [question_mark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/question_mark/gifts).
  * A translation of [White Lies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/500023) by [kyaticlikestea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyaticlikestea/pseuds/kyaticlikestea). 



Антея прищуривается. Практически незаметно, так, что никто и не уловил бы. Никто, кроме Майкрофта.

– Вы уверены, что не голодны, сэр?

 Майкрофт отвечает самым своим суровым взглядом:

– Да.

***

Шерлок вихрем уносится прочь, полы его пальто вздымаются, напоминая Майкрофту о злодеях, исчезающих в завесе дыма. Во взгляде Джона беспокойство, и Майкрофт не понимает почему. Шерлок обращался с ним не хуже обыкновенного, хотя, отказавшись от наркотиков, стал еще злее на язык. Нельзя, конечно, сказать, что оскорбления отлетали от  Майкрофта, как теннисные мячики от стены. Скорее, растекались по нему, как масло по воде.

– Ты в порядке? – интересуется Джон.

– Да.

 

***

Инспектор Лестрейд замечает его, несмотря на несколько судебно-медицинских экспертов вокруг, и Майкрофт краснеет, точно школьница, пойманная на том, что подглядывала за мальчиком через весь класс в разбитое карманное зеркальце. Инспектор идет к нему решительными, уверенными шагами. Он знает, что делает, и Майкрофт завидует ему. Лестрейд останавливается перед Майкрофтом, скрестив руки на груди. Майкрофт сглатывает.

– У вас есть допуск на место преступления?

Даже подозрения из его уст звучат интригующе. Майкрофт думает, известно ли это Лестрейду, и отвечает:

– Да.

 

***

Корейский сановник только что не выбегает за дверь, на прощание пообещав обратиться в верха.  Майкрофт закрывает за ним дверь и почти валится на стул у своего стола, разглаживая пальцами небольшой залом на рукаве. Вспомнить, когда удалось поспать в последний раз, не получается. Возможно, три дня назад. Но точно, что на следующий день после того, как в последний раз поел. В дверь стучат, и входит Антея, вся в черном. Она смотрит на Майкрофта поверх своего Блекберри.

– Хотите поехать домой, сэр?

Майкрофт думает о своей кровати. Думает об отношениях между Францией и Германией, и о документах касательно Люксембурга, и о встрече с бельгийцами.

– Нет.

 

***

Шерлок не в коме, но недалек от нее. Обычная бледность сменилась абсолютной белизной, и лишь глаза краснеют в оправе черных теней, похожих на синяки. Джон вручает Майкрофту чашку чая – вода и сливки, заварка не чувствуется, – и начинает мерить комнату шагами. Майкрофт размышляет, чувствует ли себя Джон виноватым. Джон закусывает губу.

– Хотел бы я, чтобы  мы могли сделать хоть что–то, – он устраивается рядом с Майкрофтом.

Тот согласно хмыкает. Слишком устал, чтобы говорить. Джон внимательно смотрит на него:

– Ты ведь не сидел здесь все это время?

Майкрофт не хочет заставлять кого–либо волноваться понапрасну. Прошло всего четыре дня.

– Нет.

 

***

Антея вздыхает, протягивая ему папку по Японии.

– После этого вы отправитесь домой. Так ведь?

 Антея не добавляет обычное «сэр», и это говорит о многом. Гораздо о большем, чем хотелось бы признать Майкрофту.

– Да.

 

***

Выходя от Шерлока, инспектор проводит рукой по изрядно поседевшим волосам. Майкрофт рад, что смог потянуть за нужные ниточки и обеспечить брата отдельной палатой. Расставаясь со своей жертвой, наркотики стремятся унизить ее, невзирая на имена. Даже если это имя – Холмс.

Лестрейд смотрит прямо на Майкрофта, и он чувствует, как учащается пульс. Он говорит себе, что виной тому рацион, состоящий исключительно из черного кофе, а не взгляд инспектора.

– Мы знакомы? – Лестрейд морщит лоб. – Мне кажется, я вас знаю.

На мгновение у Майкрофта уходит земля из-под ног. Впрочем, он тут же думает, что, возможно, все к лучшему.

– Нет.

 

***

Мать вздыхает. Майкрофт не видит ее, но почти слышит, как она скучающе смотрит на свои ногти. Он перекладывает телефон в другую руку и подписывает документ, который смахивает на другой документ, который очень напоминает еще один документ.

– Скажи Шерлоку, что я звонила, ладно?

Майкрофт вспоминает, как она обнаружила иглу в комнате Шерлока. Не прошло и недели, как эта комната превратилась в гостевую спальню.

– Конечно.

 

***

Джон подает ему чашку кофе и устраивается рядом на диване. Молока в кофе больше, чем нравится Майкрофту, но он принимает чашку с благодарностью.

– Спасибо за все, – начинает Джон. – Никогда не думал, что скажу это, но Шерлок действительно нуждается в тебе.

– Я знаю.

Некоторое время они оба молчат.

– А ты Грега встречал когда-нибудь? – неожиданно спрашивает Джон. Майкрофт чувствует легкую слабость. Джон улыбается, но его улыбка кажется вымученной.

 –  Не хочу показаться навязчивым. И лезть не в свои дела не хочу, не беспокойся. Просто Грег сказал, что видел высокого мужчину с зонтиком рядом с палатой Шерлока, и поинтересовался, знаю ли я, кто это мог быть. Я предположил, что к Шерлоку приходил ты. Так вы встречались с Грегом?

Майкрофт не хочет признавать, что кто-то способен забыть его. Он делает глоток обжигающе горячего кофе.

– Нет.

 

***

Французский министр прищуривается. Майкрофт резко распахивает глаза: должно быть, задремал. Министр тянется к папке, которую толкнул через стол к Майкрофту.

– Вы меня слушаете?

Майкрофт отвечает холодным взглядом, надеясь, что освещение не даст собеседнику заметить  усталые тени, залегшие под глазами.

– Да.

 

***

Шерлока выпускают через двадцать три дня. Кажется, будто год прошел. Майкрофт сидит рядом с ним в черной машине, возвращающейся на Бейкер–стрит. Брат, когда–то сухощавый и гибкий, теперь кажется хрупкой тростинкой. Майкрофт гадает, сломается ли Шерлок снова.

Водитель поворачивает на Бейкер–стрит. Шерлок неловко кутается в пальто, которое теперь велико ему, по крайней мере, на два размера.

– Спасибо,  – бормочет он.

– Не за что, – отвечает Майкрофт.

Машина останавливается, Шерлок расстегивает ремень безопасности. Майкрофт делает то же самое. Шерлок смотрит на брата, и в его взгляде заметно презрение, а Майкрофт-то думал, что после рецидива от него и следа не осталось. Это презрение одновременно и обнадеживает, и обессиливает.

– Полагаю, ты захочешь сопроводить меня до квартиры? – в голосе Шерлока слышна язвительность, которой Майкрофт не ожидал и на которую не надеялся. Живот сводит, и не только голод тому виной.

– Нет.

 

***

Майкрофт освободил свой день, насколько вообще возможно. Может, поэтому он удивляется, когда в дверь стучат. Он откашливается: в горле все еще першит после того,  как он умудрился немного поспать сегодня утром.

– Войдите.

Дверь открывается, и в проеме появляется инспектор Лестрейд.  Майкрофт вдруг осознает, что галстук перекосился, пиджак вообще отсутствует, а измятая рубашка выбилась из брюк. Он сглатывает и пытается поправить галстук. Лестрейд выглядит почти виноватым.

– Извините, если помешал...

Майкрофт качает головой:

– Вовсе нет.

Лестрейд еле заметно улыбается, и Майкрофт чувствует, как учащается пульс.

– Просто хотел узнать, насколько вы сегодня заняты.

Майкрофт думает о запланированных четырех часах ничегонеделания. Белое пространство, зияющий провал на странице ежедневника. Можно провести это время с Лестрейдом. Ничего не значащая встреча. Ну, или почти ничего. А может, напротив, самая важная на свете, если только Майкрофт позволит ей стать такой. Он думает о Шерлоке, блуждающем по пустой квартире, пока Джон работает, пытаясь свести концы с концами, возместить средства, потраченные на лечебницу. Думает о том, что необходимо сделать. И это необходимое никак не совпадает с тем, что сделать хочется. Майкрофт сглатывает, чувствуя горечь.

– Очень занят, – он старается не замечать разочарование, отразившееся на лице Лестрейда.

 

***

Шерлок успокоился только после физического воздействия, прибегать к которому Майкрофту не приходилось со времен первого рецидива. Он уже не прижимает брата к полу, просто держит его за плечи, но сильнее, чем Шерлок обычно позволяет. Майкрофт чувствует дыхание брата на своей ключице. Не такое теплое, как должно быть.

– Тебе нужно идти?

Майкрофт не знает, что думать. Эти слова не крик о помощи, потому что Шерлок не хочет помощи, не нуждается в ней, но чем еще они могут быть? Так не похоже на Шерлока, что Майкрофт хочет схватить его за плечи, встряхнуть, велеть убраться прочь тому, кто сидит внутри брата, велеть вернуть мальчика, смеявшегося над разбитыми коленками и плакавшего над неправильно решенными задачами.

– Нет, – шепчет он.

В животе бурчит. Ничего, пусть бурчит.

 

***

Пасмурное небо готово разразиться дождем. Майкрофт встает из–за стола и задергивает шторы. Ему так надоели постоянные проблемы. Испания угрожает Португалии. Китай на грани гражданской войны. Грузия и Россия повздорили. Джон,  тот самый терпеливый и понимающий Джон, начинает уставать от Шерлока.

Антея вздыхает.

– Сэр, – говорит она твердо. – Я знаю, что не вправе указывать вам, но вы должны пойти домой. Дела могут подождать еще один день. Вы – не можете. Вам нужно отдохнуть и поесть.

Майкрофту ничего не нужно. Зато другим от него нужно многое.

– Я поел, – спокойно сообщает он. 

Антея прищуривается и кладет Блекберри на стол. Без телефона она кажется голой. Майкрофт на мгновение задумывается, есть ли у Антеи человек,  считающий ее подругой, а не помощницей. Человек, зовущий ее по имени. По настоящему имени.

– В самом деле?

Майкрофт превращает свое лицо в подобие каменной маски – выражение, которым он так прославился.

– Да.

 

***

«Привет, Майкрофт. Это Грег. То есть, инспектор Лестрейд. Я взял ваш номер у Джона, надеюсь, вы не в обиде? Пишу смс просто, чтобы узнать, найдется ли у вас свободное время в ближайшие дни. Хочу поговорить с вами кое о чем. Это имеет некоторое отношение к Шерлоку. Ну, не совсем, но… Оу. Ха, наверное, стоит проверить, ваш ли это номер на самом деле. OK. Это телефон Майкрофта Холмса? ГЛ».

«К сожалению, нет. Ошиблись номером».

 

***

Джон врывается в офис Майкрофта, красный и запыхавшийся. Сознание наполняется тревожным звоном. Майкрофт роняет папку и тянется за пальто.

– Снова, – удается выговорить Джону. – Ты можешь пойти со мной?

Майкрофт не может. Он хватает зонт и накидывает пальто.

– Да.

 

***

В отличие от вчерашнего дня, сегодня соседняя с Шерлоком кровать пустует. Квартирная хозяйка – Майкрофт помнит, что ее зовут миссис Хадсон, – держит Шерлока за руку.

– Я не понимаю, зачем он это делает, – она качает головой. – А вы?

Майкрофт вспоминает пустой стул у дальнего конца обеденного стола, молчаливое рождественское утро и чаепития с тряпичными куклами на чердаке.

– Не понимаю.

 

***

Секретарь в Скотланд-Ярде – Елена, так написано на бейдже, – миниатюрна и приветлива.

– Вы уверены, что не хотите оставить сообщение? – переспрашивает она.

– Уверен.

 

***

Шерлок хмурится. В принципе, ничего необычного в этом нет. Необычно то, что хмурится он не из-за кого-то, а из-за себя. И неуверенность, что читается в изломе его бровей, превращает Шерлока в незнакомца.

– Это был несчастный случай.

Майкрофт думает, что брат хочет убедить прежде всего себя. Шерлок смотрит на Майкрофта.

– Ты ведь знаешь, что это несчастный случай? Да?

Майкрофт проверяет одеяло в изножье кровати Шерлока. Старое, изношенное одеяло. Возможно, следует запланировать встречу с советом директоров Государственной службы здравоохранения.

– Да.

 

***

Инспектор складывает руки на груди:

– Знаете, я гонялся за вами целую вечность.

Майкрофт чувствует себя загнанным в угол. По позе Лестрейда понятно, что без боя он не сдастся. Майкрофт поглубже усаживается на пластиковый больничный стул и врет:

– Я был невероятно занят.

 Лестрейд фыркает:

– Да, конечно. Слишком занят, чтобы поговорить с единственным человеком, которому хотелось поговорить с вами.

Майкрофт не любит намеки. Он поднимает бровь:

– У меня все в порядке.

Лестрейд тоже вздергивает брови: его не так легко провести.

– Вы ведь вообще ничего не ели и не спали, так? Даже не пытайтесь отрицать.  Я знаю, что такое работать двадцать пять часов в сутки и восемь дней в неделю. Я знаю, как выглядишь, работая в таком режиме.

Майкрофт не отвечает. Лестрейд вздыхает и присаживается рядом:

– Слушайте, это, конечно, дело не мое. Но Шерлок здесь не один. Рядом с ним Джон, я прихожу, как только выдается свободная минута. Вы можете отлучиться домой, Майкрофт. Вы же знаете, что можете, верно?

Майкрофту нравится, как Лестрейд произносит его имя, но это неважно.

– Знаю, – отвечает он.

 

***

Джон выглядит виноватым.

– Не то чтобы он не хочет тебя видеть, –  оправдывается Джон, закрывая дверь дома 221B по Бейкер-стрит, оставляя за ней Шерлока с его дурным настроением.  – Он просто устал.

Майкрофт уклончиво пожимает плечами. Было бы глупо надеяться на что–то еще.

– Понятно. Передай, что я зайду завтра.

Джон кивает:

– Обязательно. И не принимай близко к сердцу, ладно?

– Не буду.

 

***

Лестрейд смотрит на него поверх бокала:

– Рад, что вы согласились прийти. Теперь я смогу убедиться, что вы на самом деле едите.

Майкрофт не отвечает, гоняя кусок курицы по тарелке. Лестрейд откладывает вилку:

– Если вы расстроены из-за Шерлока, так меня он тоже видеть не захотел.

Майкрофт пожимает плечами.

– Вы из–за этого такой ...

Недоговорив, Лестрейд  машет рукой в воздухе. Ему не обязательно озвучивать свою версию. Майкрофт и сам знает, что после ссор с братом как собеседник он из себя ничего интересного не представляет. А проблемы на работе это только усугубляют. И то, что он не спал неделю, тоже. Единственное, чего ему хочется, – съесть ужин, приготовленный Лестрейдом самолично, а в ресторанах он не ест.  Майкрофту хочется рассказать Лестрейду все это и многое другое.

– Да.

 

***

 

Проснувшись, Майкрофт понимает, что спал сидя за столом. На щеке отпечатался узор нитяных переплетений ткани костюма. Майкрофт устремляет взгляд еще мутных ото сна глаз на Антею. Та поднимает бровь.

– Может быть, теперь вы прислушаетесь ко мне, – говорит она. И уже мягче добавляет: – Пожалуйста, отправляйтесь домой, сэр.

– Обязательно.

 

***

Шерлок недоволен и похож на нахального маленького мальчишку, но Джон не сдается.

– Отлично, а теперь скажи то, что на самом деле хотел сказать, – говорит он ему.

Шерлок страдальчески вздыхает и смотрит на Майкрофта  почти щенячьими глазами. Сладкий такой взгляд, полный притворного восхищения.

– Мне очень жаль, Майкрофт. Ты самый лучший брат, о котором может мечтать наркоман. – Он поворачивается к Джону. – Так сойдет, мамочка?

Джон проводит рукой по волосам и смотрит на Майкрофта:

– Он, правда, так думает, ты же знаешь.

– Я знаю.

 

***

Лестрейд внезапно смеется.

– Ты что, на самом деле все это время звал меня только по фамилии? Даже в мыслях? – он улыбается. – Мы знакомы вот уже несколько месяцев. Конечно, встречались нечасто, но…  Лестрейд? Черт возьми. Пожалуй, мне стоит звать тебя Холмсом.

Майкрофт чувствует, как нервное напряжение уходит, и мышцы расслабляются. Так случается, только когда он рядом с Лестрейдом. От общения с остальными обычно повышается давление, так что эффект, оказываемый на него Лестрейдом, – приятная неожиданность.

– Но вообще–то, – продолжает Грегори, – я считал, что мы друзья. Ты ведь тоже так думаешь?

«Пусть хотя бы друзья», – думает Майкрофт и соглашается:

– Да.

 

***

Наблюдать за Шерлоком, осматривающим место преступления, все равно что видеть кого–то, кто вернулся домой после десяти лет отсутствия, считает Майкрофт. Шерлок  без труда строит версию, опираясь на несколько разрозненных улик, нарушает следственные процедуры и, в конечном счете, называет виновника: дядя жертвы, Дерек Стоквей, чье алиби кажется абсолютным. Грегори спешит к Шерлоку, чтобы высказать все, что думает о его манерах, и похвалить за то, что Шерлок наконец–то пришел в себя. Проходя мимо Майкрофта, он слегка задевает его, и Майкрофт воображает, что это прикосновение длится дольше, чем на самом деле.

Джон вздыхает:

– Твой брат та еще скотина, но сегодня я даже хамству его радуюсь.

Майкрофт кивает. Грегори стоит, подбоченившись, и смотрит на Шерлока, опустившегося на четвереньки рядом с телом жертвы и возбужденно доказывающего, что ее обручальное кольцо – их самая лучшая улика. Грегори внимательно слушает его, не отводя взгляда, полностью сосредоточившись на Шерлоке, и Майкрофт ловит себя на том, что завидует брату.

Джон как–то странно смотрит на Майкрофта.

– С тобой все в порядке? – интересуется он.

– Да, конечно.

 

***

Когда Майкрофт входит в свой офис в одиннадцать утра, Антея встречает его улыбкой. Майкрофту неловко. Должно быть, он не слышал, как звонил будильник. Шесть раз.

– Рада видеть вас, сэр.

– Я тоже рад.

 

***

Джон, прикидывавшийся читающим последние полчаса, но так ни разу и не перевернувший страницу, откладывает книгу и смотрит на Майкрофта.

– Я знаю, что мне далеко до таких чертовски гениальных сыщиков, как ты или твой брат, – рявкает он. – Но ради всего святого! Даже я вижу, что вы с Грегори последние шесть месяцев нарезаете круги друг вокруг друга. Если кто–то из вас не решится сделать первый шаг в ближайшее время, я повешусь.

Майкрофт поднимает бровь. Джон заливается румянцем.

– Наверное, стоило сформулировать как–то получше. Но смысл от этого не поменяется. Сделай что-нибудь уже, черт возьми. Пожалуйста!

Майкрофт не станет делать этот самый первый шаг. Когда тебе отказывают, это неприятно, даже если  ты привык получать отказы.

– Обязательно, – говорит он Джону.

***

Место преступления выглядит совершенно обыденно: ни потоков крови, ни тошнотворных улик, но тело в пластиковом пакете маленькое и хрупкое, а молодая пара, стоящая рядом с ним, не скрывает своих слез. У Майкрофта сжимается сердце. Грег вздыхает и выплескивает остатки кофе из пластикового стаканчика.

– Мне лучше пойти, поговорить с ними, – мрачно сообщает он. – Ты ведь не возражаешь?

Майкрофт хочет сказать, что восхищается его мужеством и самоотверженностью. Майкрофт начинает войны и улаживает конфликты, ведет переговоры с террористами и заключает соглашения о мире, но все это гораздо проще, чем то, что Грег должен сделать сейчас. Майкрофт  молчит. Слова не идут к нему, они надежно похоронены и придавлены страхом.

– Нисколько.

 

***

– Знаешь, повторения не будет.

Заявление Шерлока настолько внезапно, что взрывает тишину, и Майкрофт чуть не падает со стула.

– Понятно.

Шерлок закатывает глаза:

– Нет, ничего тебе не понятно.

Он щурится и смотрит на Майкрофта, ищуще и безотрывно. Любого другого такой взгляд привел бы в замешательство.

– Повторения не будет. Теперь ты понимаешь?

Вряд ли Майкрофт услышит что-то более похожее на «спасибо», чем эти слова. Его устроят и они.

– Да.

 

***

Грег выглядит смущенным. Майкрофт никогда не видел его таким и не знает, что с этим делать.

– Я могу чем–то помочь?

Грег внезапно устремляет взгляд куда–то в пространство над плечом Майкрофта, а затем снова смотрит на него. Майкрофт уже собирается повторить вопрос, когда выражение неуверенности  на лице инспектора сменяется почти обреченной решительностью.

– Да,  – он хватает Майкрофта за лацканы пиджака и целует.

 

***

У Грега маленькая квартирка  – убогая, по мнению Майкрофта,  – и кровать скрипит, но через неделю Майкрофт почти не замечает ни размеров квартиры, ни скрипа. Более романтичный человек списал бы это на эйфорию, присущую любовникам в начале их чувства, или на что–то в равной степени банальное. Майкрофт объясняет все тем, что Грег заполняет собой любое помещение, в которое входит, целиком и полностью. Размеры не важны.

– Думаю, что я знал, – заявляет Грег. – После того, как безуспешно пытался дозвониться до тебя, я встретил тебя в больнице, и ты выглядел абсолютно потерянным. Я хотел помочь тебе найти себя снова. — Он зевает и потягивается. – Ну и вряд ли такие мысли придут кому–то в голову, если этот кто–то не влюблен в объект своих размышлений. Хотя бы чуть–чуть.

Майкрофт улыбается.

– Не придут, – соглашается он.

 

***

Прошло чуть меньше года, и Шерлок уже почти выглядит как прежде, если закрыть глаза на то, что его скулы все еще немного более угловаты, чем раньше, а рукава рубашки слишком свободны. Миссис Хадсон сияет улыбкой и, повысив голос, чтобы перекричать звуки, издаваемые скрипкой Шерлока, озвучивает мысли Майкрофта:

– Самое время для нового года. И так уже заждались.

Грег ловит взгляд Майкрофта и приподнимает бокал шампанского, улыбаясь. Майкрофт чувствует, что краснеет.

– Да, – соглашается он. – Да, заждались.


End file.
